Las Bromas del Destino
by Reki Zen
Summary: ¿Qué tan gracioso puede ser el destino? Nuestros ninjas despiertan un día convertidos en lo que podría ser su forma humana. Mientras que ellos ven nuevas oportunidades en esos nuevos cuerpos … ¿Qué hay de sus cuerpos originales? ¿Y los auténticos dueños de los que usan?
1. El Intrépido Líder

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc._

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia_

Atención: Esta historia está inspirada en la apariencia de las tortugas ninja 2003, pero los colores de los ojos están como el modelo del 2007. En cualquier caso, si quieres imaginarte las tortugas en cualquier apariencia está bien, pero mi contexto siempre será del 2003 (cosas como lugares, orígenes, enemigos etc.)

Capítulo 1: El Intrépido Líder

Una mañana normal, Leonardo abría los ojos… Sin saber que ese día no tendría nada de normal…

La habitación está a oscuras, pero el aura de luz que sale de la guarida se cuela por la puerta. Se levanta y se emprende a caminar... hasta que pierde el equilibrio y cae arrodillado. Extrañado, se reincorpora lentamente notándose a sí mismo más ligero. Vuelve a caminar, esta vez más despacio hasta llegar al interruptor de la luz.

Al encenderlo, ahí es cuando nota su aspecto…

El corazón le late rápido, suda un poco al notar primero sus manos… sus finas y blancas manos de 5 dedos cada una… piensa que es un sueño, pero recuerda el dolor del tropiezo reciente… no es un sueño… cierra los ojos y respira hondo trata de tranquilizarse… hasta que…

-¡AHHHH! – El grito más afeminado posible que pudo soltar Michelangelo salió de su habitación.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corre todo lo que puede hacia allá. Al entrar al cuarto, prende la luz y ve a un chico desnudo, rubio y pecoso en el suelo viéndose a si mismo nerviosamente. Éste último lo mira.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡Intruso desnudo! – Le lanza una almohada haciendo que Leo la esquive haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Mi…Michelangelo? – Le pregunta al reconocer su voz.

-¿Leo? ¿Eres tú? – Mikey que también reconoce la voz de su hermano mayor. Se levanta lentamente del suelo. – Qué… ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Esto es un sueño?

-No estoy tan seguro…

-¿Qué solo en nosotros? ¿Crees que los demás…? – Michelangelo no pudo terminar la frase por escuchar el sonido de algo romperse seguido de un "¡Me lleva el…! Que se escuchaba en la habitación de Raphael. Seguido de "No… ¡No!.. ¡NOOOOOO!"

Ambos fueron corriendo hasta que encontraron a otro chico más saliendo de la habitación de Raphael, pelo negro y puntiagudo… Y desnudo, como el resto.

-¡Ustedes! –Gritó supuestamente Raphael con una gota de duda e ira.

-¡Somos nosotros! – Tuvo que gritar Leo para antes que su hermano se abalanzara sobre ellos.

Raphael apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se oyó:

-Ahmmm… ¿Chicos? – Se acercó otro sujeto más, éste tenía una manta envuelta en todo su cuerpo.

Los tres chicos proliferaron un grito ensordecedor mientras apuntaba al chico con la manta.

-¡Hijos míos! ¡¿Que es todo ese escándalo?! – Gritó Splinter mientras subía a la planta alta y observaba a los 4 extraños.

Luego de una larga escena de confusión e histeria variada, Splinter y sus cuatro "hijos" se encontraban en su respectiva habitación, todos tenían una manta o toalla para cubrirse, era raro para ellos tener por primera vez genitales externos, pero aun así tenían que cubrirse.

La vieja rata se sentía abrumada y no dejaba de examinar con los ojos a cada uno de ellos.

Hacia unos momentos se había enojado por los múltiples gritos en la mañana, luego se asustó en ver a cuatro intrusos en su hogar, además de que estaban desnudos, y no tenía lógica de donde habían salido o por qué, hasta que cada uno empezó a hablar sin control, reconoció sus voces, y su esencia en cada uno, pero su olor era diferente. Ul rápido golpe con su bastón a cada uno los había callado unos momentos, pero mientras cada uno se observaba a sí mismo y luego a los que lo rodeaban, volvían a abrir la boca…

Basto un rato que parecía eterno para que se tranquilizaran y bajaran tranquilamente.

Y ahí estaban… Splinter se acercó uno por uno…

Michelangelo tenía pelo rubio, le caía levemente y le llegaba a las orejas… Tenía orejas… Sus pecas le cubrían la nariz y sus mejillas, y sus ojos azules delataban aun confusión, ya no mostraba miedo, más bien era curiosidad. Su cuerpo era más pequeño que sus hermanos y además el más delgado, aunque no llegaba a exagerar.

Donatello estaba a su lado y si bien era ligeramente más alto que Mikey, seguía siendo bajo para sus hermanos mayores, tenía cabello lacio y le llegaba a la barbilla. Color café como sus ojos.

Raphael tenía la apariencia más acorde a su personalidad, cabello que podría ser rojizo/castaño que, dependiendo de la luz se veía cobrizo o pelirrojo, su pelo era corto y de puntas y sus ojos ámbar seguían irradiando confusión como el resto de sus hermanos. Parecía ser un poco más corpulento que todos, incluso era el más alto por escasos centímetros.

Por último, estaba Leonardo, cabello negro, muy negro, como el azabache le caía ligeramente por su rostro, sus ojos oscuros esperaban impacientes las palabras de su sensei.

Observó por última vez a cada uno de ellos y se dio cuenta de un patrón, aunque tenían muchas diferencias en colores, no eran muchas las diferencias faciales y corporales, si bien eran diferentes como individuos, eran iguales como familia… como hermanos de sangre…

-Muy bien hijos míos… ¿Tienen alguna idea de que está sucediéndoles?

-Ninguna – Soltó Michelangelo mientras estaba revisando cada mechón de su cabello.

-Sin pista – Contesto Leo dándole una ojeada a sus hermanos.

-Esto es una locura… - Dijo Raphael mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello puntiagudo tratando de aplastarlo o bajarlo, pero era inútil.

-¿Cómo nos hemos convertido en humanos comunes y corrientes sin habernos expuesto a nada últimamente? Se preguntó Don – Además, si hubiera sido algo que sucedió aquí mismo, como es que usted sigue siendo normal

-Si normal te refieres a una rata gigante de metro y medio… - Raphael dejó de prestarle atención a su cabello y comenzó a examinar sus dedos.

-Me refiero a que si esto es parte de un proceso de mutación que haya concluido o algo así, el maestro Splinter tendría que haber despertado también como…

-¿Un anciano desnudo? Sí, eso hubiera sido más agradable que ver – Contestó Mike riéndose.

-Bien, ¿cómo arreglamos esto? – Preguntó Leo con preocupación.

-Espera un momento Leo, ¿Por qué el apuro? ¿No quieres aprovechar esto? – Le dio un codazo el tortugo de los sais.

¿Aprovecharlo? No se había detenido a pensarlo, estaba tan absorto y extraño de estar en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía que lo único que deseaba era abrir los ojos y encontrar su caparazón otra vez

Sus hermanos se quedaron mirándolo y ambos esbozaron una ligera sonrisa.

-Podríamos salir a la superficie sin ser perseguidos o disecados… - Donny mostraba algo de entusiasmo.

-Podríamos ir a lugares públicos – Se emocionó Mike – Ir a espectáculos, a conciertos, ¡a la tienda de comics!

-A las tiendas de electrónica, al parque, ¡al Time Square! – Continuo el tortugo purpura.

-A restaurantes, a lucha libre, a juegos de Baseball! – termino Raphael y en un momento Leonardo se les unió:

-¡Tal vez si deberíamos aprovechar esto! – Sentenció Leo con una alegría grande.

-Aun creo que este cambio de imagen es muy preocupante hijos míos, pero si no hay nada que hacer con esto, creo que debería permitirles esa ventaja…

"¡Muy bien!" gritaron los cuatro levantándose al mismo tiempo y dejando las mantas y toallas en el suelo.

-Aunque, creo que debería llamar al Sr. Jones y la Srta. O'Neil para solicitarles prendas adecuadas.

Todos se dieron cuenta de la situación, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron de la habitación, no sin antes darles una reverencia a su Sensei.

Leonardo llegó a su habitación, más entusiasmado que asustado, ya había podido controlar su cuerpo y podía correr y moverse bien, pero aún le seguía siendo extraño.

Se acercó a su espejo y comenzó a examinarse, no parecía tener nada raro en él, un cuerpo lampiño, blanco, los músculos se le notaban un poco y era esbelto, por un momento considero pensar que era atractivo, pero nunca le había prestado atención a esa clase de cosas.

Se sorprendió rápidamente al ver una cicatriz en un costado de su cuerpo, una cicatriz bien marcada que estaba a la altura de las costillas y cruzaba en diagonal, le extrañó ver eso, puesto que nunca se había lastimado es esa zona específicamente…

Les comentaría a sus hermanos el hallazgo después.

Se puso una vieja camisa blanca que tenía guardada y unos pantalones negros, le quedaban grandes, pero aun así se las arregló para utilizar su viejo cinturón y caminó hacia su cama, tomó sus espadas, solo eso, pensó que ya no necesitaría su equipamiento por el momento.

Y finalmente se dirigió a la cocina.

Fin del Capítulo 1

Sé que es muy irresponsable por subir un nuevo fic cuando tengo 3 sin terminar, pero créanme, es mejor subir estas cosas y dejar final abierto que nunca subirlas y hacer que se olviden es una carpeta u.u Como sea, gracias por leer y suerte!


	2. El Mayor de los Blacksteels

_Disclaimer:__ TMNT no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc, etc._

_No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia_

Capítulo 2: El Mayor de los Blacksteels

El primer pensamiento que tuvo en el día es que algo anda mal.

Tenía los ojos abiertos desde hace largo rato, pero se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba despierto. A veces le pasaba eso: no podía distinguir cuando el sueño acababa y empezaba la realidad, pero cada segundo que pasaba estaba un poco más seguro que estaba definitivamente despierto.

Volvió a pensar en ese mal presentimiento… Algo está mal… Algo le molesta… Pero no está seguro qué es. Sus funciones cerebrales no deben de estar bien activadas aun.

Gira la cabeza hacia su mesa de luz y ve su reloj: 06:32… Eso podría ser lo raro: él nunca se despierta tan temprano, pero no… Es algo más…

Se sienta en su cama y nota algo pesado en su espalda, no hay luz en la habitación así que se da vuelta y corre la pesada cortina de la ventana que está arriba de la cabecera de su cama.

Ahí es cuando nota el caparazón, lentamente observa su anatomía: la piel verde, el caparazón de adelante y ese graciosísimo rabo (cola) que tiene entre las piernas, examina sus 3 dedos y los utiliza para tocar su rostro… Facciones raras… Como un reptil… Tortuga… Eso es, se despertó en una tortuga gigante… "Bien, podría ser peor" pensó.

Salió lentamente de la cama para conocer su centro de gravedad, se dio cuenta que pesa más, seguro por el caparazón. Y caminó hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a un lado de la habitación, ahí pudo observar su cuerpo mejor… Al menos tenía sus ojos oscuros, no se podrían decir que era negros, pero siempre pensó que eran cafés muy muy oscuros. Su cabello había desaparecido, incluso todo vello corporal había desaparecido.

Podría gritar, llorar, maldecir y caer en pánico, pero el hijo mayor de la familia Blacksteels sabía desde hace mucho que eso no ayuda en nada casi nunca, así que siguió en silencio examinando cada centímetro del reflejo en el espejo. Su expresión desde que se levantó no había cambiado, eso también es algo que se mantenía. Estaba con un rostro tranquilo, sereno y relajado, aunque también podía decir cansado. Después de todo de los últimos días, estaba realmente muy cansado.

Un pensamiento recorrió su mente… Sus hermanos… Miró hacia la puerta y después de varios segundos decidió ir a la habitación de su hermano menor, el más pequeño de todos. Quedaba justamente al frente de la suya.

Salió al pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación de André. Todo estaba bien, él dormía tranquilamente en su cama, desprendía un hilo de salida por su boca y caía en su almohada, las mantas en el suelo y la habitación en su típico desorden, sí, todo bien, excepto que era una tortuga gigante como él.

Se acercó un poco y echó las cortinas a un lado y dejó que la luz de los primeros rayos de sol lo iluminara. Notó que tenía un tono de piel diferente al suyo, pero era básicamente igual.

Como no bastó para despertarlo, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo somnoliento y abrió los ojos rápidamente al visualizar a su visitante – Un... ¡Un!... ¡Monstruo! ¡MONSTRUO! – Se levantó de su cama y se arrinconó en una esquina.

"No fue tan malo como espere" pensó, se quedó mirándolo un rato mientras su hermanito temblaba de miedo, se dio cuenta que las ropas de su hermano se habían rasgado, el pantalón pareció bien pero se había roto un poco en la zona de la cintura. Su camisa se había abierto, los botones estaban tirados en el piso y en la cama, seguramente la talla de esa camisa con el caparazón no fue suficiente. Agradeció dormir desnudo la noche anterior o hubiera amanecido con su pijama destrozado.

Era cuestión de tiempo hasta que…

-¡AHHHHHHH!

Si, hasta que se diera cuenta que él también era una tortuga gigante.

Su hermano comenzó a verse a sí mismo y balbucear palabras irreconocibles, mientras que él mismo seguía exactamente igual sin cambiar de lugar o expresión… En un momento sus ojos azules chocaron con sus ojos oscuros y toda la escena se tranquilizó, su hermanito le levantó una mano en modo de saludo y claramente dudando, y la tortuga madrugadora se la agarró tranquilamente.

Un gesto que el menor de los Blacksteels se diera cuenta que estaba enfrente de su hermano mayor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeño quelonio saltó de la cama y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué…? ¿Que pasa hermano? ¿Elliot ha vuelto a experimentar con alucinógenos? – Le preguntó con lágrimas asomándose en los ojos.

-No que yo sepa André, pero no creo que estemos alucinando lo mismo. – Le contestó soltándose lentamente del abrazo y saliendo por la puerta – Vamos a ver si él y James también están así también - En ese momento, se oyeron gritos, 2 voces diferentes que gritaban maldiciones, groserías y otras palabras irreconocibles. –…Creo que ya lo sé… - Los gritos de André debieron de haberlos despertado…

Al salir al pasillo una puerta se abrió violentamente y salió otra tortuga gigante, su piel era más oscura y estaba respirando agitadamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y empezó a gritar:

-¡¿Quiénes mierda son ustedes?! ¡¿Que me pasó?! ¡¿Qué mierda…?! – Su short era elástico, por lo que el caparazón no hizo nada más que estirarlo un poco más.

-Controla tu lenguaje James – Dijo la tortuga que había despertado primero.

El tortugo con problemas de ira había abierto grandes los ojos y luego posó los suyos en la otra tortuga que estaba detrás, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló cuando el hermano mayor hizo una seña a modo de silencio.

Caminó unos pasos y abrió la puerta que aun estaba cerrada en todo el pasillo. Ahí se encontraba otra tortuga y examinaba los distintos tubos de ensayo de un largo escritorio. También estaba desnudo, su otro hermano menor no era fanático de dormir al natural así que buscó con la mirada en el suelo y divisó una remera desgarrada y los pantalones rotos en un rincón. También un bóxer despedazado en la cama.

-Elliot – Lo llamó.

-¿Si? – Contestó sin voltearse mientras seguia levantando y volviendo a poner en su lugar varios frascos.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-Reviso mis probetas y los tubos de ensayo y otros recipientes, creo que tuve una fuga de algo, no estaba tratando con nada alucinógeno últimamente pero creo que una composición equivocada pudo causar...

-Voltéate – Ordenó el mayor. Elliot giró la cabeza lentamente y los miró a las 3 tortugas que estaban detrás de él, una de ellas dentro de la habitación y las otras dos asomándose por el umbral de la puerta.

-Debo encontrar esa fuga… - Volvió a revisar cada recipiente de cristal - Alguna droga me debe estar causando ver…

-¿Tortugas gigantes? No es una alucinación, es real.

-Ok… - Se relajó y se recargó unos momentos en el escritorio para voltearse y encontrarse cara a cara con sus "hermanos"- ¿Alguien me podría decir que está pasando?

-¿Esto es alguna clase de broma? – Preguntó James – En serio, díganme, ¿me metieron en uno de esos trajes especiales que se adhieren a la piel o algo así? Díganlo ya y no los asesinare ¬¬

-Esto parece un sueño… - Dijo André examinado otra vez sus dedos de los pies.

-No sé qué o por qué pasa esto, pero sé que es mi turno de hacer el desayuno y tengo hambre, vayamos abajo a comer hotcakes y discutiremos que sucede – Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras para bajar a la cocina.

Sus hermanos lo observaron unos momentos y el menor gritó:

-HOTCAKES! Ñomi! Las mías las quiero con chispas de chocolate. - Y lo siguió.

Mientras los dos hermanos del medio intercambiaron miradas y la tortuga con shorts dijo:

-Bueno, ¿hay algo mejor que hacer?

-Tienes razón… ¡Las mías con pasas!

-¿Pasas? Argh, ¿cómo pueden gustarte las pasas? Son como uvas secas.

-En realidad SON uvas secan y son deliciosas, además son buena para la salud.

Siguieron hablando mientras ambos bajaban por las escaleras

Y Daisuke Blacksteels no cambio de expresión en ningún momento del día.

Fin del Capitulo 2


End file.
